


cherry lips, crystal skies

by Poe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, School Dances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Bucky wasn't one to put sweet lies in your ear and tell 'em as facts. No, she had to admit to herself, Stevie Rogers was downright adorable.In which Bucky pines, then dances, then kisses Stevie Rogers. In that order.





	cherry lips, crystal skies

                Bucky wasn’t one to put sweet lies in your ear and tell ‘em as facts. No, she had to admit to herself, Stevie Rogers was downright adorable. Couldn’t dance worth a damn, but still gave it her all as she swung her tiny body (kinda) in time with the music, all skinny limbs and angles, her blue and white striped skirt and red crop top revealing pale skin etched with ink. Bucky loved watching Stevie, loved the way she moved and the way she talked and the way she got angry and the way she blushed so red the very tips of her ears went rouge. She loved Stevie’s unapologetic bright red lipstick and the way her blonde hair framed her face and the way her glasses were obviously from the men’s section and far too big for her but she wore them like she wore everything else, with a conviction that few could carry off. Stevie Rogers was her own person, and Bucky Barnes was sorta in love.

                Bucky didn’t skulk, as such, she could be tempted onto the dancefloor with the right offer. It was just more, the right offer was over across the room, and nobody else compared. And Stevie Rogers wasn’t interested in a girl like Bucky, Bucky who would tower over her and look odd besides her with her athletic build meant for strength and agility in equal measure. Bucky Barnes, who had an undercut and a permanent resting bitch face. Bucky who was dressed in black jeans that showed off, if she said so herself, excellent thighs, honed on the running track, and a band t-shirt, the logo so faded and worn away she couldn’t even tell you which concert she’d got it from. It was soft though, even though it hung a little awkwardly from being stretched too often in the wash. Bucky wasn’t red lipstick though, Bucky was black eyeliner and a scowl. Everyone always looked twice at her on the sports field, in much the same way everyone looked twice at Stevie in the art room, as she worked away on painting after painting, getting as much on herself as the canvas. Bucky loved her then, smeared in all the colours of the rainbow, itched to reach out and smear cerulean across one cheek and then tilt Stevie’s chin upwards, it’d be one smooth gesture and Stevie would rise onto her tiptoes, and they’d kiss and Stevie would taste of cherries.

                Instead, Bucky was definitely not skulking. Stevie was laughing at something one of her friends had said. Stevie hung out with weird and varied crowds, seemingly different from one day to the next. She wasn’t popular as such, she was too brash, too _Stevie_ for that, but she had friends. Bucky had friends too, but they weren’t the sort to hang out at school dances.

                ‘cept for Natasha, who was making her way over, having completed a circuit of the dance floor, moving sinuously and effortlessly, her steps belying years of ballet training, Natasha who had fixed Bucky with a stare which meant only one thing: trouble.

                “If you don’t ask her, Buck.” Natasha said, nodding her head over at Stevie, who was dancing by herself, hair swinging from side to side and feet scooting across the gym floor.

                “You’ll do what, Tasha? Throw me to the lions?” Bucky asked, being deliberately obtuse.

                “If only that were possible, it might just put a spring in your step. No. I was thinking of asking her to dance myself. I mean, if you’re not going to - ” Natasha grinned. Natasha always grinned like she knew a terrible secret, that could destroy your life. It was vaguely terrifying.

                “You don’t even like her. Not like that.” Bucky protested, because she was fairly sure Natasha didn’t like Stevie like that. But Natasha was fickle and unpredictable, and there was never any telling for sure.

                “So go get your girl, Barnes. Before someone else does.” Natasha said, pressing a lipstick kiss to Bucky’s cheek. Bucky grimaced and wiped it off clumsily with her hand.

                “Thanks Tasha.” She complained, as Natasha shoved her in Stevie’s direction.

                There was still plenty of space between them, plenty of time for Bucky to turn around, to back out. She looked back at Natasha, who wiggled her fingers in a mocking wave and then blew a kiss. Bucky flipped her off and carried on towards Stevie, who was taking a sip from her drink, frantic motion momentarily stalled.

                “So… hey.” Bucky said, above the music and slightly louder than necessary as everyone knew Stevie was deaf in one ear but refused to wear her hearing aids.

                Stevie looked up at Bucky, all blue eyes and flushed cheeks. She lowered her cup from her mouth and smiled.

                “Hey Bucky.” She said. Her voice was soft, but bigger than it should be. Bucky had it on good authority that Stevie was an amazing singer, but too shy to do anything about it.

                “Erm.” Bucky said.

                “You want to dance?” Stevie asked. “I know it’s not really your thing, but - ”

                “I like to dance.” Bucky said, too quickly, as though she was arguing, but she wasn’t, she really wasn’t. Stevie’s face closed down, and Bucky’s stomach fell.

                “No, I mean, I’d like to dance. With you.” Bucky amended. Stevie’s face lit up again, and she ditched her drink and moved closer to Bucky. Bucky hadn’t noticed the song change to a slower number, and Stevie placed her hands on Bucky’s hips. It felt like all the warmth in the world was coming from Stevie’s fingers, like Bucky had been marked forever, like if she took off her jeans later she’d see seared fingertip prints on her bare flesh.

                “This okay?” Stevie asked, looking up at Bucky.

                “Yeah.” Bucky said, biting her lip. Stevie grinned again, her ridiculous kitten grin, which made Bucky’s heart race in her chest. She ran her hands up Stevie’s back, to rest just below the cut of her crop top, bare flesh touching bare flesh. Bucky shivered.

                “You cold?” Stevie asked.

                “No – just, you know.” Bucky managed.

                “Yeah.” Stevie said, and leaned in closer, so their bodies were nearly flush. They swayed in time with the music, Stevie stepping on Bucky’s toes more than once, but her soft pumps didn’t really do much against Bucky’s stompy black boots, so it was okay. Stevie edged ever closer, whether on purpose or just moving with the music, until she was resting with her ear pressed to Bucky’s chest, just over Bucky’s heartbeat.

                “Your heart’s beating so fast.” Stevie said, patting out a beat on Bucky’s left hip with her fingers. “Boom, boom, boom, boom. So fast.”

                Bucky resisted the urge to nuzzle her chin into Stevie’s golden hair, to press a kiss into it, to do anything other than keep swaying as the song kept playing, moments stretching to eternity.

                “Was wondering when you were going to ask me.” Stevie said against Bucky’s chest. She pulled away and looked up at Bucky, and moved forward slightly more, stepping deliberately onto Bucky’s shoes to pull herself up. She moved one hand off Bucky’s hip and ran it down Bucky’s bare arm, marvelling as a trail of goosebumps were left in the wake of her touch. “Could feel you burning a hole in my skull watchin’ me. Was wondering if I was going to have to drag you over here myself.”

                “Really?” Bucky asked, looking down at Stevie, their faces so close that the slightest movement could cause their lips to brush, Bucky so aware of Stevie’s slight weight on her shoes, of Stevie holding herself upright so they could stand like this.

                “Really.” Stevie smiled, moving her head slightly to try shift a stray hair from her face. Bucky lifted one hand from where she held Stevie’s back still, and swept Stevie’s hair back. It was as soft and baby fine as she’d imagined it would be.

                “Song’s finished.” Bucky said. Stevie smiled ever wider, and leant in closer, snaking both arms around Bucky’s shoulders, linking her hands together behind Bucky’s neck.

                “So, dummy, what do you do when the song’s over?” Stevie asked, breathy and quiet.

                “I don’t know.” Bucky said, her lips almost brushing Stevie’s as she spoke.

                “You kiss the girl, Buck. Didn’t your ma ever teach you anything?”

                And then Stevie had closed the distance, cherry lips melting against Bucky’s chapped ones, the warmth of her entire frame pressed against Bucky, and Bucky forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to do anything. She forgot to kiss back, until she felt Stevie smiling against her lips, and then she gave as good as she got. Stevie, naturally competitive, bit back, literally, tugging at Bucky’s lip, and then nursing it better with a sweep of her tongue. Bucky let her mouth be opened by Stevie, and could do nothing more than hold back a whimper as Stevie tasted as good as Bucky had dreamt, of cherries, of lipgloss, of sweetness and something tangy that was uniquely Stevie. Bucky let herself be guided by Stevie, whose hands were in Bucky’s hair now, pulling gently at the strands that had fallen from Bucky’s quick makeshift bun.

                Slowly, Bucky came back to reality, aware of a general hubbub of people moving around them, leaving the gym, the music finished and the lights turned up. Reluctantly, she pulled away, letting Stevie nip at her lips as she did so, and took in the sight of the blonde girl before her. Her lips were still cherry red, but her cheeks were flushed too, and her eyes glinted brightest blue. She let her hands fall from where they’d latched behind Bucky’s neck and instead found Bucky’s hands, long fingers entwining with Bucky’s.

                “I like you.” Stevie breathed.

                “I like you too.” Bucky replied, honest and meaning every damn syllable.

                “So, I’m thinkin’, you and I, we should maybe get milkshakes sometime.” Stevie said, rubbing her thumb against the skin of Bucky’s left hand.

                “I’d like that.” Bucky said, still in shock, still slightly in awe of Stevie.

                “It’s a date.” Stevie smiled, and then tiptoed once more to place a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Don’t go wiping that off now, will ya? I want you to see it in the mirror when you get home and remember me.”

                “I will. Remember you. Not that you’re goin’ anywhere.” Bucky promised.

                “I know. Just good to be remembered. ‘specially by a girl like you.” Stevie looked suddenly shy. Bucky couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to Stevie’s hairline.

                “You’re the catch here, dollface. I’m just the luckiest girl in Brooklyn tonight.” Bucky said, squeezing Stevie’s hands.

                “Been makin’ moon eyes at ya for god knows how long. Thought you were never going to make your move.” Stevie smiled ruefully.

                “You can thank Natasha for that. She was gonna scoop you up.” Bucky said, shaking her head.

                “Ain’t nobody scooping me up but you, Bucky Barnes.” Stevie grinned, teeth white and perfect.

                “That a promise?” Bucky asked, smiling back. Stevie squeezed Bucky’s hands once before letting them go.

                “Always.” She said, and with that, she was off, her hair swinging behind her, hips swaying perfectly in her swishy skirt. She looked back and winked, before grinning and heading out of the gym. Bucky stood, just watching, before touching a finger to her lips. She’d kissed Stevie Rogers. And Stevie wanted to do it again.

                “You owe me.” Came a voice in Bucky’s ear. She turned to see Natasha, smiling like the cat who’d gotten the cream _and_ the canary.

                “Anything.” Bucky said faintly.

                “I can work with that.” Natasha said, and took Bucky by the arm, leading her out into the parking lot, thoughts of cherry lipgloss and bright blue eyes chasing every other thought away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reuploading some of my old fics this month as motivation to start writing again. this is one of my favourites that never got a lot of love the first time 'round. hopefully you'll like it. if there's a fic you'd particularly like me to reupload, just leave a comment and i'll see if i can find it. 
> 
> i'm on tumblr at new-salem.tumblr.com, if you fancy.


End file.
